Ginny Weasley: The Forbidden Diary
by CukooBananas
Summary: Ginny has no idea what lies ahead of her in her first year of Hogwarts. After all...Hogwarts is a safe place to be, right?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter – If I did, the Nguyens would exist :P  
><strong>

**AN: Okay, so I know I should be writing my Glee story, but I couldn't help restarting this story. I didn't like the old version anymore, so I deleted it, and I'm starting again. I hope you find this one more enjoyable :D **

**x Beth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Surprise Guest<strong>

Ginny Weasley looked out onto the field through her window with tired eyes. It was still dark, and she usually wasn't up this early, but she had heard her mother yelling, most likely at the twins – they were always doing something wrong. Ginny sighed, she was too hungry to go back to sleep. As she thought of her stomach, the delightful smell of bacon drifted through her door. "_Mmm Bacon!" _Ginny thought, she felt as if her body was being pulled towards the smell, as if she had no control at all.

"Good Morning," Ginny yawned when she reached the kitchen.

"Good Morning sweetheart," Mrs Weasley replied to her daughter from the table. Ron, her older brother, was talking to a boy she had never seen before. He had messy jet black hair, emerald green eyes and was wearing glasses. Ginny's eyes widened when she realised that it was _HIM_. It was the boy she had been crushing on since she first heard about him. It was Harry POTTER, the boy who lived. And underneath that dark hair was the scar that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gave Harry when he tried to kill him. Harry was only a baby, and yet He-Who-Mus-Not-Be-Named couldn't kill him, and he was one of the most powerful wizards in the world. And Harry Potter, _THE _Harry Potter was in her kitchen. Ginny let out a squeal of shock and ran back up the stairs, unable to stay in his presence any longer without embarrassing herself.

"What did I do?" Harry Potter asked

"That's Ginny, my little sister, don't worry about her. She's just excited that she's in the same house as you. She hasn't stopped talking about you all summer," replied Ron with his mouth full of egg.

"Ron! Mind your manners!" scolded Mrs Weasley.

* * *

><p>Ginny stood in front of her mirror, she had taken the time to make herself look perfect, she needed to make a very good second impression. When Harry first saw her, she was still in her pyjamas and her hair was a mess… now, well now she looked pretty. You wouldn't go as far as to call her <em>beautiful<em>, because half of looking beautiful was your clothes, and Ginny didn't have _nice _clothes. Her parents were poor, as they had five children to look after, and two others that lived away from home. So Ginny had done as well as she could, and she had made it work. Ginny took one last glance at her reflection before opening her bedroom door. She bounded down the stairs, but her excitement soon turned to disappointment when she realised the kitchen was empty.

"The boys are teaching him how to catch Gnomes," Mrs Weasley said as she carried a laundry basket towards the table. She motioned for Ginny to come help her, Ginny sighed, but obliged. "You look nice," Mrs Weasley said, noticing Ginny's hair and clothes.

"Thanks Mum. It's something I just threw on," lied Ginny, not that her mother believed her anyways.

"Now Ginny, I know you think you're all grown up, but you're still a little girl! You have plenty of time for boys later," said Mrs Weasley, taking her daughter's hand in her own.

"Mu-um," groaned Ginny in protest, she knew what was coming next and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"I think it's time we had a little chat. I've noticed that you've started becoming interested in boys. Now that is completely normal…in fact around about now your body will start to go through some changes…"

"EWWWWWWW, MU-UM!" groaned Ginny, her mum was _so _not good at this. "Please, I learnt all that two years ago…now will you please be quiet? Please?"

"Oh, well, okay. I just wanted to make sure. You're going away to Hogwarts soon, and I won't be there to answer your questions." Mrs Weasley said. Ginny rolled her eyes, but her mother was right about one thing – she was going to Hogwarts soon. She was _finally _about to go to the school she had been dreaming of entering since Bill got his acceptance letter. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the best magic schools in the world. The Weasleys had been going to Hogwarts for many generations, and almost all of them had made it into Gryffindor. Gryffindor is where the brave and curious students go, Ginny _really _wants to get into Gryffindor. Mainly because her whole family was in it, but also because Harry Potter is a Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>When Ginny had finally gotten away from her mother, she was incredibly bored, so she decided to find Fred and George, they were always doing something interesting. Ginny headed towards the door that had loud bangs coming from inside it.<p>

"Hi, I'm Harry," said Harry, popping up expectantly behind Ginny. "You must be Ginny"

"Oh, um, hi," Ginny squeaked nervously "I, um, have to go." Ginny quickly rammed the door open and shut it behind her, leaving behind a very shocked, and confused, Harry.

"Phew," Ginny breathed, sliding down the door into a sitting position. Fred and George looked up from what they were working on. "What are you making?" I asked, crawling over to sit with them.

"We're trying to create our own brand of fireworks," smiled George. "So how's it going with Mr Potter, aye?"

"_Nothing _is going on." Ginny rolled her eyes. "How did he get here anyways?"

"We took Dad's car and picked him up in the middle of the night," shrugged Fred.

"Shhh! This is a very serious procedure!" complained George. He bit his lip and continued to add powder to the cauldron in front of them.

"Just a bit more George, a little bit more," Fred said leaning over the cauldron in anticipation "…Just one more pinch."

"Are you sure Fred? I think it's had enough," George questioned

"FINE! Geez, I'm only trying to make it perfect." Grumbled Fred, he reached behind him and brought out a bottle of liquid. He started pouring it into the cauldron.

"Fred that's enou-"

BANG! There was smoke everywhere. Ginny waved her hand, trying to clear it up and saw the twins disappointed faces

"Is that perfect enough for you?" she coughed

"Oh, shut up" snapped Fred and George in unison.


End file.
